betrayalknowsmynamefandomcom-20200213-history
Reiga Giou
Kanata Wakamiya (若宮奏多 Wakamiya Kanata) grew up alongside Yuki at the Asahi Orphanage, where they shared a close bond like that of brothers. Being older, Kanata moved out before the story’s beginning and became independent, but he often visited Yuki and asked him to live with him in the future. When he wasn’t spending time with his dear Yuki, Kanata would often do research about a mysterious old book he had had in his possession since he was little: the Book of Raziel. It would later turn out that Kanata is actually the human incarnation of the Giou Clan’s sworn enemy, Reiga Giou, who once was part of their noble clan but turned his back to them and joined the Duras. Reiga is a necromancer of unbelievable strength and knowledge, which is the reason why he doesn’t recover his memories before his body have physically matured - otherwise the immense stress on his soul and body would kill him. While his heart is just as cold as the ice and snow that surrounds him, the fond memories of his life as Kanata together with Yuki still lingers, confusing and frustrating him, creating a complicated internal conflict about whether or not he should kill the Giou Clan’s last hope – the "Light of God." Abilities Reiga is a person of terrifyingly immense spiritual power. Originally, humans capable of summoning and controlling high-level Duras were few and even to summoning one Opast you would need immense spiritual energy and determination. Reiga, though, can summon several at one time. However, if he uses up all his spiritual energy, he will have to enter a state of "hibernation", sleeping in a safe place until his powers return. This can require several hundred years. Personality Towards Yuki, he is shown to be very caring and gentle and uses the softer "''-boku''" when talking to him. Towards others he shows aloofness and nonchalance at best. Even though throughout the series he claims to have thrown away the name Wakamiya Kanata, he still thinks of Yuki from time to time and does not hesitate to protect him when he is in harm's way. Although to Takashiro Giou, who used to be his close friend, Reiga treats him with hostility (likewise in Takashiro's case). Fawler Reiga is referred to as "Fawler," by Luze. This word actually has some meaning behind it. "Fawler," or "Fowler" means, 'one who ensnares birds.' Pronounced foul'-er, it means a professional bird-catcher. In the days previous to firearms, birds were captured with nets spread on the ground, in traps and snares. There was a method of taking young birds from a nest, raising them by hand, and when they had become very tame, they were confined in hidden cages so that their voices would call others of their kind to the spot and they could be killed by arrows of concealed bowmen or the use of the throw-stick. "For among my people are found wicked men: they watch, as fowlers lie in wait; they set a trap, they catch men." Jeremiah 5:26. History A thousand years ago, Reiga was considered to be a taboo child as he had Duras blood running through his veins, making him a half-Duras. Due to his powerful Duras blood, he was known to be one of the Four Saints of the Giou Clan. While others within the village shunned him, Takashiro approached him and they eventually became steadfast friends. However their friendship was destroyed the moment Takashiro returned from a mission to find a sea of flames razing the village, Reiga covered in blood and Yomi dead. Two generations ago from the start of the story, Reiga suffered life-threatening wounds. It was then that Reiga first gave up his physical body and used a reincarnation spell. Although this had its own set of problems as his new human body could not handle his excessive use of his demon powers and started to deteriorate. He then gave up his physical body a second time and repeated the reincarnation spell, being born into the form of Kanata Wakamiya. Quotes * "Humans are foolish and deeply sinful creatures." * "You shouldn't be so trusting. People only betray people." * "...But those ideas of mine have changed a bit since I met you, Yuki." * "You know, people demonstrate their disliking to those who are different than them. They’re self-centered, proud, and worthless beings… (laughing) That’s why I’m completely fine without them." Trivia * He, (Kanata) was noted by Yuki to have been an avid gamer. * Yuki switches quite often between honorifics when he refers to Kanata/Reiga. In the anime, he uses ''-san'' regularly but in the manga, he switches between ''-kun, -san, -sa and no honorific at all, possibly referencing their (former) closeness. * At the end of the series, Reiga orders Luze to protect Yuki after the war is over, which he does, joining Luka. sidestory.png|''Kanata gives Yuki the good luck charm. flashback.png|''Yuki and Kanata in their younger and more simple years.'' reiga.png|''Reiga's reveal. '' flashback01.png|''Kanata and Yuki in flashbacks.'' comfort.png|''Kanata comforting Yuki.'' Flasback.png|"When Kanata and Yuki first met." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Four Saints